Dance Alone
by YoungFate15
Summary: Rocky and Logan meet at the club. Song-fic


_**This is a one shot called dance alone. Rogan/Dece/Tynka . Songfic Based on the song Dance alone by KeKe Palmer. Check it out. Oh let's pretend that Logan and Deuce can dance thanks. Oh and rocky and ty are not related but they will not be dating either.**_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_**Boy you got my heart be-be-beating out my chest**_

_**Hotter than the bass when I drop it like th-th-th-that**_

_**Something like a walk-in cardiac arrest**_

_**Glad I learned I'm falling for ya call the paramedi-di-di-di-dics**_

She walked into the club with her best friends waiting to hit the dance floor. As she leads her friend to the middle everybody clears the floor so the only people on it were her and her two best friends. Rocky blue was the most beautiful girl in the club next to her bff's CeCe Jones and Tinka Hessenhefer. As the music started so did the three girls.

_**Now I, know just what I'm doing when I whine**_

_**My body like to keep a brother on the side**_

_**Now I, now I know baby you don't mind**_

_**By the end of the song you'll be mi-i-i-i-ine**_

In the crowd stood three gentlemen waiting for something good to happen. Ty being the smoothest of the three spotted three sexy ladies walking into the club. He turned to his two amigos and pointed to the three girls on the dance floor. They noticed the crowd moving away from them as they danced. So they moved to the front of the crowed to get a good view of the girls. Logan the new one to Ty group had his eyes on the one in the middle. He just loved her chocolate brown hair. Ty liked the blonde one and Deuce liked the red head.

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby don't let the music die-ie-ie**_

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky-y-y**_

_**You could be the fliest dude in this party**_

_**Meet me on the floor wrap your arms round my body**_

_**So you don't have to dance alone**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Dance alone, dance alone, no, dance alone, you don't have to dance alone**_

Rocky spotted the dude staring at her. She gave him a smirk and continued dancing. Meanwhile CeCe and Tinka brought the other two to help them dance. Tinka pulled the black hair one with the dimples when he smiled boy and CeCe pulled in the bushy eye brow one. They greeted each other and learned names. As Ty, Tinka, CeCe, and Deuce danced the crowd began to go crazy. Rocky was the only one without a partner. She looked at the dude again and smiled.

_**Meaner than an old school cherry Cadillac**_

_**My red dress hotter than that engine on fi-i-i-i-re**_

_**I'm bouncing up and down like hydraulics**_

_**Energizer bunny got you going, going hi-i-i-i-higher**_

Logan knew she wanted him to dance with her but he wanted to see the moves she had before he busted out on the dance floor with his moves. He didn't wanna brag but practicing with Ty paid off because it was finally gonna get him a girl. He circled the girl that was a goddess to him. Her smile just hypnotized him and her big brown eyes was like his own personal stash of cocaine. They were drugs to him and he just couldn't get enough of them.

_**Now I, know just what I'm doing when I whine**_

_**My body like to keep a brother on the side**_

_**Now I, now I know baby you don't mind**_

_**By the end of this song you'll be mi-i-i-i-ine**_

CeCe wonder why Logan hadn't begun to dance with Rocky. It was true Rocky was very beautiful and an amazing dancer at that but to state the obvious she was digging Logan. And he was digging her right back but the two were too blind to see it. She was sending him signals to dance with her while playing hard to get but he was also playing hard to get. He observed her every move and she just played along.

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby don't let the music die-ie-ie**_

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky**_

_**You could be the fliest dude in this party**_

_**Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body**_

_**So you don't have to dance alone**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Dance alone, dance alone, no, dance alone, you don't have to da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dance alone**_

_**Dance alone, no, dance alone, you don't have to dance alone**_

Logan moved closer to the girl he was so desperately falling in love with. Her moves were beyond amazing and her beauty was like something out of a fairytale. He wanted to join her on the dance floor and forget the game of hard to get. He knew he was losing when it came to her moves and beauty. Logan wanted to know her name but that meant he would have to give up and he wasn't ready to not yet anyway. He told himself that he wouldn't crack under pressure especially pressure that a gorgeous stranger put on him.

_**Tell me you don't got a girl, you could be my boyfriend**_

_**Baby tell me what you say, say, say, say**_

_**Let's just keep on dancing**_

_**Dancing like my boyfriend**_

_**Baby tell me what you say, say, say**_

Rocky walked over to her mysterious good looking stranger and circled him. Looking him up and down. She was trying to make him crack. She took her hand and put it on his cheek and traced a pattern on it.

"Hey I'm Rocky and you are?" She said seductively. He was excited to know her name but her seductive tone kind of made him shudder. Her touch was soft and gentle. She was inches shorter then him so she stood on her toes to make eye contact with him.

"Logan." He said. She paced a soft kiss on his cheek. His face turned bright red from where her lips were just at. The game was over because she had finally broke him. She led him to the dance floor.

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby don't let the music die (don't let me dance alone)**_

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky (skyyyyy)**_

_**You could be the fliest dude in this party (fliest dude in the partayyyy)**_

_**Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body (arms round my body)**_

_**So you don't have to dance alone (don't have to dance, don't have to dance alone)**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone**_

The other watched as Rocky and Logan danced. They were lost in each other eyes not caring about the world or reality. CeCe and Tinka smiled at their best friend falling in love as they danced with their partners. Ty was happy for Logan but he knew Tinka was his soul mate. So he kissed her plain on the lips. She was in shock but started to kiss back. Deuce knew CeCe was he one so he gave it a try and went for the kiss. Rocky and Logan was already in a make out session when the others stop looking at them staring at each other Logan leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend.

_**Boy don't let me dance alone**_

_**Ba-ba-baby don't let the music die-ie-ie (let the music die-ie-ie)**_

_**Boy don't let me dance alone (don't let me dance alone)**_

_**Ba-ba-baby put your hands in the sky (up in the skyyy)**_

_**You could be the fliest dude in this party**_

_**Meet me on the floor, wrap your arms round my body**_

_**So you don't have to dance alone**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone, dance alone, dance alone**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone**_

_**Don't wanna dance alone, dance alone**_

The three were interrupted by the crowd exploding into applause and cheers. They surrounded the love birds and started dancing again.

_**Ok so I know it wasn't good but it is my first one so please go easy on me so review for Rogan and I do take request if anybody has anything I will do any pairing but Gece. Sorry guys I really don't like that pairing at all. Just saying.**_

**_Hey guys . I just have one question why do people up here have to bother you for some stupid sit like putting lyrics in your story. I mean come on that's some stupid shit we already said we don't own them so why can't we just put them in it's so supposed to be helping the setting of the story. If they people don't want to report others then mind your business and read something else. All I'm saying is that we authors can do without the added stress of the readers threating us to take things down or they would report us. I COULD CARE LESS! And I mean that so please don't PM about rules because I don't listen anyway. And if you ask me they should have a genre that involves music so we can't get penalized for some shit that doesn't really matter. Isn't this website supposed to be where you can put your stories or make something quick up but no I thought I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted but I guess not on this website but anyway here is chapter 2. _**


End file.
